Video Game Cliches
by TurtlesMan
Summary: So Link's supposed to be the lonely geek in high school right? Then why is the popular captain of the cheerleading team Zelda confessing to him? Why is she persistent in going out with him? Doesn't this sound like something out of a dating sim game?


_A/N: Hey hey, fellas. It's been a while. Stuff happened in my life and I'm just bored again. So, here's a little story I thought of while taking a shower. I haven't written in so long, I forgot how to write stuff. But whatever, enjoy. Oh, did I mention this is going to be an AU and a one-shot?_

An Adorable Stalker

"I-I like you. Please go out with me."

Link could not believe what he just heard as he looked at the girl standing across from him. Zelda Nohansen, the captain of Hyrule High's cheerleading team, just confessed to him. This all started from when he found a note in his locker telling him to meet her in the school's gymnasium. Normally, he would've thought this was a joke set up by one of the popular kids to bully him. But, from the fact that Zelda was actually there and the blush he saw on her face, he knew this was no joke.

Now, Link was what you would call a "geek". He was obsessed with video games, especially those of the "The Tale of Zeruda" series. Although he had an average build and looked "handsome" according to his grandmother, he was still bullied by the other students and found himself without friends. Even if he had the chance to talk to someone, it probably wouldn't go anywhere since Link was mute and really shy towards other people. But enough about Link, let's get back to the situation he's in right now.

Link didn't really know how to respond to Zelda's confession. On one hand, he had the chance to have a girlfriend like one of the protagonists from his favorite dating simulator games. On the other hand, he had the chance to be mocked by everyone in the school for being close to someone like her. Not knowing what to do, Link looked down in deep thought. Zelda started to get anxious as the blond boy looked down at the ground. It seemed like she really didn't want to get rejected.

"Please give me a chance! I really like you, Link! I have for a long time!" Zelda desperately said as she started walking towards him.

Link looked up and saw that the girl was getting closer and closer to him. Not being used to this kind of confrontation, Link slowly backed away from her. But the farther he kept backing up, the closer she kept getting to him. It was to a point where Link hit a wall as Zelda pressed her chest onto him. She looked up at him as she enveloped him into a hug. He looked down at her and thought about how cute she was. But then he realized that she was very close to him, which made him go into panic mode.

"W-what's wrong, Link?!" Zelda said as she let go of the boy and stepped back to look at him. The moment she let go, he sighed a breath of relief.

"Oh, so this is where you were, Zelda!" said a masculine voice coming from the gymnasium's entrance. Link looked at the door to see two figures he knew all too well: Groose, the captain of the football team, and Midna, the co-captain of the cheerleading team. Link didn't have a good feeling about this.

"We knew you were lying about not being able to go to cheerleading practice, so Groose and I tracked you down." Said Midna. "So why's that loser Link here with you?"

"Oh, I see. Linky here's tryin' to confess to Zelda. Well, that ain't happenin', you little nerd. Zelda's my girl, so back off." Groose said threateningly as he glared at Link.

Knowing full well that he was going to beat him up if he stood there any longer, Link ran as fast as he could out of the back door exit. He heard Zelda call his name while Groose and Midna laughed. He chose to ignore them and continued to run all the way back home. He knew it. This was all some dumb prank to humiliate and hurt him.

* * *

The next day, Link walked into school tired, getting no sleep from what happened yesterday. When he started heading for his classroom, he could feel the eyes of the other students on him.

"Hey, isn't that the nerd who tried to confess to Zelda Nohansen? What a joke!"

"As if that geek could ever get with a girl like Zelda. He must think this is some game where the loser gets the pretty girl in the end. Too bad, loser."

Link heard these comments as he passed them in the hallway, ashamed that he was so stupid to fall for Zelda's prank. He hid his face behind his bag as the other students laughed at him. It was Zelda that tried to confess to him, anyway.

After what seemed like an eternity, Link finally made it to his classroom, where he immediately rushed to sit down at his desk. Not wanting to look or hear the other students, he put his head down and pretended to sleep. It didn't help though, as he still felt all the stares of the students on him while they whispered about him. They, like the students in the hallway, all started laughing at him, which made Link want to go home to his Zeruda games even more.

Some time passed before he heard a door being opened. At that moment, Link heard nothing; no students, no outside noises, nothing. He was curious, so he raised his head slightly, only to be greeted to the sight of Zelda crouching at his desk while looking at him. He was confused at first, but then remembered that Zelda was in his class. Although he found it adorable that she was crouching in front of his desk, how long had she been staring at him like that?

"Um, hi Link." Zelda said nervously. "I just came to apologize for, um, what happened yesterday. Those two were being complete idiots." Zelda then proceeded to ramble on about how apologetic she was about her friends' behaviors.

Link wasn't listening to Zelda at that point. He was still angry at her for pranking him and the rumors surrounding him. He looked around the classroom and saw that everyone was glaring at him. Link knew that they were jealous of how Zelda was talking to him instead of them. The boy felt even more embarrassed, and hid himself by putting his head down again, which Zelda took notice to.

"Link?" Said Zelda. "Link, are you okay? Are you tired?" The cheerleading captain started to get worried. Link pretended not to hear her, and promptly kept his head down. He expected her to leave him after a while, but he never heard her get up to go her seat. What he didn't expect was for her to poke his head softly multiple times. Link was confused by this; didn't she mess with him enough?

"Alright! Class is starting!" came a loud voice. Everyone took notice to the teacher coming in and went back to their assigned seats. Before Zelda walked back to hear seat, she whispered,

"I'm coming back for you during lunch. I-I still want your response to my confession."

* * *

After the first half of the day was over, Link went down to the cafeteria and sat at his usual lonely table in the corner. Settling down into his seat, he pulled out his paper bag containing a ham sandwich and a bottle of water. It wasn't the best lunch, but hey, a lunch is a lunch. As he began eating his sandwich, he noticed a large group of students walk into the cafeteria. Amongst the group were Zelda, Midna, and Groose, which made Link assume the group comprised of members of both the cheerleading and football teams. Seeing Zelda again made Link think back to what she whispered to him before class started, and how he really didn't want to respond to her joke of a "confession". After the group sat down at a rather large table, Link continued to eat his sandwich quietly, hoping that Zelda wouldn't see him.

Link started to internally panic about the situation at hand. He didn't want to go through the same humiliation she caused him yesterday. But Link figured if she was with her group of friends, then there would be no reason to come back for him like she said she would. With that in mind, Link finished his sandwich and got up to throw away his trash and go to the bathroom. After taking his sweet time to play games on his phone in the bathroom stall, Link went back to the cafeteria. However, he noticed that everyone was looking at his table, which made him curious as to what was so interesting about it. He made his way back to his table and found the one thing he did not want to find sitting there: Zelda.

Link looked back at everyone staring at his table, and saw that they were glaring at him. Link started to panic silently, and turned back to avoid the nasty looks coming from the other students. As soon as he did, he found Zelda looking up at him with a look Link couldn't interpret. He thought it was a mix of love with a side of lust, but that could be just him. Suddenly, Zelda got up and started speaking to Link.

"Oh! H-hi Link." Zelda said nervously. "Um, I saw you sitting here alone and, um, I figured I could hear your response to my confession. I-I really do like you, Link, and I want to be together with you. So will you take me as your girlfriend?"

Zelda then came closer to Link, similar to how she did during the incident in the gymnasium. If Link could feel negative energy on a physical form, then he'd be weighed down heavily by the amount of glares the students gave him now. Link didn't know what to do, and once again started to panic internally. Suddenly, he heard Zelda gasp as he was pushed to the ground by what felt like giant bricks. He looked up to see that Groose and Midna were now behind him, and that Groose was the one who pushed him.

"Hey listen up, you freak!" shouted Groose. "I don't know why MY Zelda is pushin' herself against you, but you'd better not be makin' moves on her." Groose then got on top of Link and started punching him repeatedly in the face.

"What a loser you are, thinking you'd actually have a chance to score with Zelda." Midna said mockingly. "What do you think this is, one of your degenerate dating sim games where the popular girl confesses to a loser like you? Get real, kid. Zelda would never do that. This is the real world, not some stupid video game." Midna and the other students started to laugh at Link while he was getting beat up. Zelda could only look on in horror.

"Guys, what are you doing?! Stop! He's getting hurt!" shouted Zelda. The laughter died down and Groose stopped punching Link, who now had many bruises on his face, and got up from Link to face Zelda.

"Well duh, Zel. That's the point? I'd thought I teach this stalker a lesson by servin' him some justice through my fists." Groose said confidently as he flexed his muscles. "Besides, I'm your boyfriend, so it's my job to protect you from losers like Linky over here." He then pointed to Link, who was still on the floor covering his face with his hands. Now normally this would be the part where Link would become traumatized from what's happened, but what came next would prevent that from happening.

At Groose's comment, a loud "smack" sound was heard, loud enough for Link to take his hands away from his face. He could see a red mark looking like a hand forming on Groose's face, indicating that Zelda smacked him very hard. The injured teen looked over at Zelda, who was fuming with anger at what Groose just said.

"If you ever, and I mean EVER, say something like that to me again, I will beat you so hard that you'll start seeing the goddess Hylia in the Sacred Realm." Zelda said menacingly while poking her finger hard into Groose's chest. She then turned to everyone else. "Also, if anyone ever do something like this to Link or insult him in any way, I'll make sure none of you will even reach the Sacred Realm. GOT IT?!" Groose, along with Midna and the others, could only look at her in shock as the cheerleading captain made her way towards Link.

"Link, are you okay?" Zelda asked as she cautiously touched his cheek with her fingertips, causing Link to blush. "We need to get you to the infirmary right away!"

* * *

After having Zelda lead him to the infirmary, Link sat on the bed in the room, with his face covered in bandages. He took this time to reflect on what had happened in the cafeteria earlier that day. Everything he reflected on had to do something with Zelda. Basically, he found out that her confession was really not a joke, that she was an awesome girl who really loved him, and that if he ever got her mad, then he'd die for real. Link then had the thought that everything that just happened really was like a scenario in some dating sim game.

As he was reflecting, he heard the door to the infirmary door open to reveal Zelda, who had a worried look on her face. Link thanked the goddesses that the bandages were covering up his face because he was as red as a tomato while Zelda walked over to him and sat in a chair next to him.

"Hi, Link." Said Zelda. "How are you feeling?" Link held a thumbs-up, signifying that he was doing okay.

Zelda smiled, but then started tearing up. "That's wonderful, Link. Listen, I'm so, so sorry that you ended up like this. It was my fault for trying to confess to you in such a pushy manner that made Groose hurt you. It's just that, I love you so much, Link. I really do. Midna and everyone else thinks you're weird, but I don't, and it's because you're not! I was the one acting weird around you, yet you didn't push me away. That's why I love you so much so please don't be angry at me. Goddesses, I sound like a stalker, don't I?" At this, Zelda started to cry.

Link, now knowing that her intentions were sincere, had nothing to fear anymore. He took Zelda's hands into his own, which made the crying cheerleading captain look at him. He then leaned in close to her and kissed her on the lips. Wide-eyed, Zelda looked at like with surprise, but then relaxed to return Link's kiss. After a while, Link pulled away from Zelda, her hands still in his.

"S-So, does this mean you accept my confession?" Zelda asked softly.

Link nodded at her question, to which Zelda started tearing up again. "Oh, Link! I'm so happy! Thank you thank you thank you!" Zelda then wrapped Link in a tight hug, with Link doing his best to return it while trying not to be crushed under the pressure of Zelda's hug.

Now, you could say that it wasn't normal for the lonely Link had gotten a girlfriend in the popular Zelda, but if you asked them, it was more like a video game where the lonely guy got the popular girl in the end.

_A/N: What's good, my fellas? What'd you think of my story? I know it's been a while since I wrote anything and that I still have other stories to finish, but life happens, and this is the best I could do. I will get to the other stories if I have free time like this, but right now, it's looking kind of misty. So yeah, if you liked this stuff, read and review it. Until then, this is TurtlesMan, signing off. See you in another story._


End file.
